You Belong With Me
by redyatamisaki
Summary: Written off of a prompt on Tumblr.


**You Belong With Me**

* * *

Misaki watched grumpily from the other side of the classroom as his best friend got showered with chocolates and cards for Valentines Day. Misaki had never been the type to receive Valentines; not only was he afraid of the gender, but girls thought him scary. Apparently being known for fighting on the streets wasn't impressive to the female population.

And being a creepy loner was?

Whatever.

His mouth twitched in annoyance at the scene before him; the pretty girls drooled over Saruhiko, batting their eyelashes and faces going flush. It stirred some feeling in Misaki that he had never had. The short boy had been raised never to hit or talk bad towards a woman…but the more he watched the girls the more he wanted to barge over there and tell them to lay off. It wasn't like Saruhiko liked them anyways…right?

Besides, Saruhiko didn't have time for that sort of silly stuff. Relationships…psh. He and Misaki had their own little world; a world that no one could touch. Only they were each others true friends, and only they would only be able to truly understand the other.

….Right?!

The bell rang and he saw one of the girls; a blonde one; plop right down next to Saru. He seethed, clenching his fists and turning to glare at the board. What a stupid girl…Saruhiko was his best friend alone.

He didn't know what caused him to be so possessive all of a sudden. Normally, it was the taller that was this way about things. Misaki just…couldn't bear the thought of losing his only friend to some silly girl.

Or at least that's what he told himself.

The whole class period he refused to turn towards said friend, not wanting to look at him and the girl. It was making Misaki sick. As soon as the bell rang once more, he bolted out of there, to the roof of the school where they always sat to eat lunch.

He didn't even wait for Saruhiko.

The smaller boy reached the vicinity, panting from his sprint up there. He scowled at himself, punching the gate around the rooftop for good measure. He was being ridiculous; that girl might be appealing, but Misaki was better. Misaki was the best friend here…not some random girl. Saruhiko belonged by Misaki's side, and Misaki's side only.

After a minute or two the lanky boy followed after him, looking quizzically.

"Eh, Misaki? Why didn't you wait for me? That was kinda a dick move, you know." He drawled as he sat down against the wire fence, patting the seat beside him. "I brought both our lunches, since you seemed to forget yours. Idiot."

Misaki tentatively sat down next to him, grabbing his meal. He opened the bag, automatically shoving the milk towards the other and reaching for his bento. Saruhiko chuckled, but raised an eyebrow.

"Quiet today, are we? What's the matter?"

Misaki shook his head. "It's nothin'." He lied, refusing to look up at him. If he met the others intense stare, he knew he would break. "Just tired o' class."

The speckled boy looked at him suspiciously. Saruhiko always seemed to be able to tell when Misaki was lying…it was why they were best friends. They understood each other.

_Not some damn girl_.

"Liar." Saru said flat out, opening the carton of milk and taking a sip. "You're lying, Misaki."

Misaki's face turned pink like it always did when he was caught doing something bad, then he began to protest. "No, I-"

"Shut up. What's going on?"

He scowled again. He could never get away with anything…especially not when it involved the other boy.

"Where are all your chocolates?" He asked.

Saruhiko's eyebrows shot up. "I threw them out. I didn't know you noticed me getting them. Did you want some? Or, did you want to get some?"

Misaki shook his head. "No, I was just wondering…" He trailed off, continuing to look at the ground. The other teen sighed, adjusting his glasses before speaking.

"So what's wrong, then?" Misaki may be persistent and stubborn, but so was Saruhiko.

"Leave it alone, monkey!" The older boy snapped. He really didn't want to talk about this; it was stupid, and pointless, and Saru would just laugh and make fun of him. He knew how it would all go. Misaki just wished he didn't have this weird feeling stirring up inside him every time he saw one of those bouncy girls approach Saruhiko…it was a bother, and making him act like a lunatic.

"_Misaki_, if you don't tell me right now I'm gonna force you to drink this milk." He warned, eyes narrowing. The taller boy gave his ice glare, holding up the carton of the vile liquid. Misaki initially puffed up his chest to retort, but seeing the look on the other's face he deflated. It was pointless; Saru was gonna get it out of him sooner or later, and it might as well be sooner.

"Do you….like any…of those girls?" He asked, face turned downwards and hands fidgeting in his lap. It was so humiliating; he seemed like a jealous wife or something stupid like that. Fuck.

The other boy adjusted his glasses, and tilted his head to the side, processing. "Why do you ask, Misaki?" Was the cautious answer.

"You can't answer a question with another question!" Misaki hissed but when he got no response, sighed and continued. "I dunno…it's just….well….none of them know you….like at all…not like me….we're best friends, right? Am I not good enough? I thought we were a team….would you rather have some girl instead? I mean…." The ginger's face blushed redder than the color of his hair, hands wringing his wrists and unable to look up at the intense gaze of the azure eyed.

As expected, Saruhiko's eyes bore into the opposing amber's, even if the other's eyes refused to look up.

"Misaki….are you…jealous?" He asked, eyebrows raising.

If Misaki thought his face was red before, that comment made it go even redder, and he felt as though it was aflame. "N-n-no!" He protested weakly, embarrassed beyond belief. The raven-haired boy merely grinned at that, and the next thing Misaki knew was that his face was way to close to his own to be socially acceptable.

"That's…_cute_…Misaki." He crooned, chuckling slightly. "Were you worried I'd be someone else's Valentine?"

The ginger spluttered. "No! Shut up, damn monkey!"

Saru laughed again and suddenly the smaller was surrounded by him; felling soft lips pressed against his own chapped ones, a steady hand woven through his hair and pulling him closer, chest pressed against chest. He squeaked, surprised, eyes widening.

And then it was over, and the other was sitting calmly by his side, drinking the milk again.

Misaki gaped at him. Did Saru just…_kiss him_? He opened his mouth, not even knowing what he was going to say before he was interrupted.

"Don't ruin it, idiot. I only belong with you, and you only belong with me."

He stared blankly for a moment, cheeks red, before deciding that yes, that was indeed correct.

They only belonged to each other.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
